villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Captain Davy Jones is a villain from the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. He was the main antagonist of the second film Dead Man's Chest, the secondary antagonist of the third film At World's End, and a cameo character in the fifth film Dead Men Tell No Tales. He is a cursed pirate, loosely based on the old seaman's legend of Davy Jones's Locker. He was played by Bill Nighy who also played Viktor in the Underworld film series, and Rattlesnake Jake in Rango (which also starred Johnny Depp), Leonard Saber in G-Force and General Fallon in Jack the Giant Slayer. Personality His personality is one of the strange villain personalities ever. Towards his crew, he appears to be cold, cruel, forboding, and hateful. Appearance Davy Jones was designed by the films' producers to be a mixture of various aquatic flora and fauna features. Jones's most striking feature is his cephalopod-like head, with octopus-like tentacles giving the illusion of a thick beard, which is similar to the head of Cthulhu. Throughout the films, Jones uses the 46 tentacles of his "beard" like fingers to manipulate objects, such as the Dead Man's Chest key (he shows this during a game of Liar's Dice), his hat (when his ship submerges), and the keys of his vast pipe organ; while dueling Captain Jack Sparrow in the climactic maelstrom battle sequence of the third film, he waves, wags, wiggles all of his "beard - tentacles" at once while screaming in frightening fashion in an effort to scare Sparrow, which, in context, appears humorous. A prominent sac bulges from under the back of his barnacle - encrusted tricorne. Jones's face lacks a nose, and instead has one short, hollow tentacle called a siphon (on the left side of his face) that acts as part of his respiratory system, capable of inhaling and exhaling, which we see in the second film as he smokes his pipe. Davy Jones also has a crustacean - style crab - like claw for his left arm which is shown to be incredibly powerful as he can snap a sword in two without difficulty, he has a long tentacle in place of the index finger on his right hand and his right leg is that of a crab (resembling a pegleg). He also speaks with a clearly distinguishable, albeit very thick, Scottish accent. Davy Jones was known for his sadistic ways. Proud, sly, cruel, hateful, and dangerous, Jones was a creature of malice. Perhaps a nihilist as a result of Calypso's perceived betrayal, the only thing he seemed to enjoy was to ensure the lives of those around him were as miserable and joyless as his own one. He regularly mistreated his own crew as well, believing that all humans should suffer through the afterlife with much pain; this is backed up by his proclamation of "''Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?". In the Films In the films, Davy Jones is the captain of the Flying Dutchman (based on the feared ghost ship of the same name featured in nautical lore), and roams the seas in search of souls to serve upon his vessel for a century. He was previously the lover of Calypso, a "heathen goddess" from which a bad relationship turned him antagonistic. Jones is the legend behind the fictitious Dead Man's Chest, a major aspect of the second film. Dead Man's Chest Jack Sparrow made a deal with him to raise the Black Pearl. Afterward, Jones sought to make Jack a crew member of the Flying Dutchman. Jack refused, so Bootstrap Bill (who also made a deal with Jones) put a symbol on him for Jones's pet, the Kraken, to hunt him and take his soul to Davy Jones's Locker. Jack tricked Will Turner into becoming part of the Flying Dutchman's crew, but he was able to steal the key to the Dead Man's Chest from Jones while he was asleep. Eventually the Kraken swallowed Jack and the Black Pearl, but his heart, which Jack earlier dug up, was taken to Lord Cutler Beckett by James Norrington. At World's End From here, Jones became Beckett's servant, since he possessed the heart and could destroy it if Jones disobeyed him. Eventually he and his crew fought alongside the East India Trading Company against Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Gibbs, and other pirates in Jack's crew as the Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman faced off at a maelstrom created by Calypso. During which, Jones dueled Jack, who eventually unlocked the Dead Man's Chest and threatened to stab Jones's heart with his broken sword (earlier snapped in two by Jones with his claw). He stabbed Will in the heart with his sword, twisting the blade. At this, Bootstrap, previously driven insane from his imprisonment in the wall of the ship, returned to his senses and beat up Jones. Before Jones could stab Bootstrap, Jack stabbed the heart and Jones fell to his death into the maelstrom. As he fell, he whispered his final word: "Calypso". After years of sailing the sea spreading terror, Davy Jones was finally defeated and rejoined with Calypso. Beckett would meet this fate shortly afterwards. Dead Man Tell No Tales In the post-credits scene of the 2017 Pirates film ''Dead Man Tell No Tales, Will and Elizabeth are sleeping in their bed together when suddenly there are footsteps outside their bedroom door. The person making the footsteps slowly creaks the door open and walks into the room. His silhouette reveals that it is Jones. Will awakens to see Jones raise his claw, ready for an attack. Suddenly Will wakes up then assumes that he was simply dreaming, and goes back to sleep. However the camera then pans to the floor, revealing a puddle of water and barnacles, hinting that Jones has indeed returned from the grave and will appear in the 6th film of the franchise. Quotes Gallery Davy Jones.jpg|Davy Jones on the Flying Dutchman Captain Davy Jones.png|Davy Jones in Disney Infinity Davyjones3.jpg|Davy Jones Davy Jones evil grin.png|Jones' evil grin in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World´s End Davy Jones.jpeg|Jones holding the Dead Man´s Chest Lego Davy Jones.png|Lego Davy Jones 200px-Piratedavyjones.JPG|Davy Jones Davy jones by typeuniquenamehere-d3hge3o.png|Davy Jones wallpaper Video Pirates of the Caribbean 3 - At Worlds End Island meeting Captain Jack Sparrow vs. Davy Jones Trivia * Davy Jones is perhaps one of the most popular and memorable Disney Villains ever. * While Davy Jones has not yet appeared in any Kingdom Hearts game. * Davy Jones is sometimes thought to be the main antagonist of the third film, due to the climactic battle in the maelstrom, but he was really manipulated by the film's true main antagonist, who had bigger plans than him. * His fondness for playing the organ has been reflected among many other villains of TV and film, such as Lord Fear. * Although he is sadistic and cruel, Davy Jones seems to have a soul or something human left. * It is unknown if his dead body became a dead human body after the end of the curse of Calypso. * In LEGO: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Videogame, he takes a while to fall out the Flying Dutchman to the maelstrom. * He is the only main Pirates of the Caribbean film antagonist who doesn't die at end of the movie where he was the main antagonist. * He is also the only main villain in the series who don't die in their first appearance. Beckett, who became the main villain in the third film, does not count even though he first appeared in the second film with Davy. * He admits that he is a cunning and heartless villain, not only because he has no heart, but also he has no sympathy or feelings. * He cameos in the fifth possibly hinting a sequel with his return. If he came back, it is uncertain how Jack defeat him again. Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Mutated Category:Pirates Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Collector of Souls Category:Mongers Category:Deal Makers Category:Misanthropes Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Lego Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Nihilists Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Monster Master Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Tyrants Category:Summoners Category:Humanoid Category:Supernatural Category:Merfolk Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:The Heavy Category:Outcast Category:Slaver Category:Brutes Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Military Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Gaolers Category:Damned Souls Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Delusional Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Master of Hero Category:Undead Category:Enforcer Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Disciplinarians Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Revived Category:Barbarian Category:Traitor Category:Elementals